Karaoke Night 3: Solos
by Sapphire93
Summary: The turtles decide to have a break from fighting and protecting and stuff. So, they have a karaoke night and when Shredder and Karai come to crash it, they end up joining it. Better and funnier than it sounds...I just stink at sumaries...Enjoy! R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT. Also, anything I mention in this fic I don't own. I don't own the songs. The songs are by Daniel Powter, Billy Joel, Clay Aiken, Cherry Poppin' Daddies, Pokemon, Aqua, Maroon 5, Aly & AJ, Innosense, Jesse McCartney, and Disney's Mary Poppins, Jungle Book, and Beauty and the Beast. Ok? Is that it? I hope so. I'll be writing down another chapter that has all the ones on it, anyway.**

**Ann: For some of the songs, I had to change the words around because some of them would not make sense to Ninja Turtles, so...Yeah. This is set in the lair. Just to let you all know...**

**Chapter One**

**Mikey was in the living room slumped on the couch watching TV. "Hey, Donnie!" he yelled. "Can you get me a soda?"**

**Donnie came out of his lab. "Why can't you get up and get it yourself?"**

**"I'm too bored to move."**

**"Then that will give you something to do." Donnie went back into his lab.**

**"But--But--Fine...Be that way." Mikey turned off the TV and went into the kitchen.**

**"Hi, Mikey!" Leo smiled.**

**"Hi." Mikey got out his soda from the fridge.**

**"The annoying Mikey doesn't smile. Something's wrong." Leo wondered.**

**"I'm just bored. That's all." Mikey sat down at the table.**

**"Then go do something." Raph took the last sip of his water and put the cup in the sink.**

**"Like what?" Mikey asked.**

**"I don't know."**

**"It is pretty boring around here since no one's in trouble or anything." Leo stated.**

**"I know. That's why there's nothing to do..." Mikey kicked his feet under the table.**

**"No one really cares what you do, Mikey. Go sing! Go dance! Go jump off a bridge! Do whatever!" Raph took out a jar of peanut butter.**

**"THAT'S IT!" Mikey smiled.**

**"Nice going." Leo glared at Raph as Raph froze and stared at Mikey.**

**"What's it?" Raph asked.**

**"Sing! We could sing!" Mikey stood up.**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Have a little Karaoke Night."**

**"No, I mean what do you mean we?"**

**"I mean all of us."**

**"IT WORKS!"**

**Mikey, Leo, and Raph heard Donnie scream. They all went into his lab.**

**"What works?" Leo asked.**

**"This boom box. I took it from Raph's room, took it apart, and put it back together again and it actually works!" Donnie jumped up and down.**

**"Very good, Donnie." Leo smiled.**

**"You took my boom box?" Raph asked.**

**"Um, yeah," Donnie grabbed the boom box and handed it to Raph. "It still works."**

**"It better!" Raph snatched it out of Donnie's hands.**

**Mikey took it out of Raph's hands.**

**"If you haven't noticed, that's mine!" Raph glared at Mikey.**

**"No, no. We could use this!" Mikey kept it away from Raph.**

**"Use it for what?" Donnie asked.**

**"Mikey wants to have a karaoke night." Leo explained.**

**"A what?"**

**"A karaoke night," Mikey repeated. "You do know what that is, right?" Mikey asked still trying to keep the boom box away from Raph.**

**"Yes, I know what that is!" Donnie said. "Why do you want to have one, though?"**

**"It was Raph's idea."**

**"No it wasn't! I said you could sing! I didn't mean to have a karaoke night or whatever!"**

**Mikey sighed and gave Raph his boom box back. "Fine...I'll sing by myself..." Mikey sat on the couch in the living room and started singing to himself. "One is the lonelist number that you'll ever know! Two, can be--"**

**"Don't sing that." Raph said.**

**"Fine," Mikey started singing again. "99 bottles of beer on the wall! 99 bottles of beer! You take one down! Pass it around! 98 bottles of beer on the wall!"**

**"I guess we could play..." Leo whispered to Raph and Donnie so Mikey wouldn't hear.**

**"What?" Raph asked. "You gotta be kidding me!"**

**"Well, who knows, Raph? It may be fun."**

**"Fun? A karaoke night? Fun?"**

**"I think we should play with him." Donnie agreed with Leo.**

**"I'm alone here!" Raph glared at Leo and Donnie.**

**"Just listen to him, Raph." Donnie pointed to Mikey.**

**"93 bottles of beer on the wall! 93 bottles of beer! You take one down! Pass it around! 92 bottles of beer on the wall!" Mikey continued singing.**

**"You can't be serious," Raph turned back to Leo and Donnie. "I can't believe you guys are falling for that! If anyone should be weakening right now, it usually is me."**

**"Your right." Donnie said.**

**"But this is just annoying." Leo added.**

**Raph turned back to Mikey.**

**"86 bottles of beer on the wall! 86 bottles of beer!" Mikey started swaying from side to side.**

**"ALRIGHT!" Raph burst. "We'll play!"**

**Mikey sprang off the couch. "YAY! I'll go get Master Splinter!" Mikey started racing up the stairs.**

**"What makes him think Master Splinter is going to want to do this?" Donnie asked.**

**"It's Mikey." Leo replied.**

**Raph started banging his head on the wall. "I can't believe I fell for him again! Oh, I'm so stupid!"**

**Leo and Donnie started laughing.**

**"Um, what are we doing again?" Master Splinter asked coming down the stairs.**

**"We're having a karaoke night!" Mikey started dragging him downt he stairs. "You walk too slow!"**

**"This is coming from a 15 year old. How pathetic is that?" Raph asked.**

**Master Splinter got to the bottom of the stairs. Mikey raced to the phone and started dialing a number.**

**"What are you doing?" Donnie asked.**

**"I'm calling April and Casey!" Mikey said as he waited for someone to pick up the phone.**

**"He has to get everyone envolved now, doesn't he?" Raph asked.**

**"That's ok," Leo replied. "With April and Casey here things will be more fun."**

**"Again, I'm alone!"**

**"April?" Mikey asked. "It's me, Mikey. Is Casey there? Your eating dinner? Well, you have to come down here! It's an emergency!" Mikey hung up the phone.**

**"What'd you tell them it was an emergency for?" Leo asked.**

**"Yeah, they were probably on a date!" Donnie added.**

**"I had to." Mikey replied.**

**"No, you didn't. You probably just ruined their evening. Not to mention probably put them in panic..." Raph said.**

**"Will one of you boys please tell me what we are doing?" Master Splinter asked.**

**"We're having a karaoke night!" Mikey smiled.**

**"Someone other than Michalangelo, I mean." Master Splinter added to his previous question.**

**Raph, Leo, and Donnie looked at each other and answered together, "We're having a karaoke night."**

**"Never mind..." Master Splinter shook his head.**

**"Ok! We're here! What's wrong?" April raced through the door.**

**"No one's dead, right?" Casey came running in after her.**

**"No! Everyone's fine! Mikey just got a little too excited." Leo explained.**

**"Oh," April said confused. "Then what's wrong?"**

**"Nothing." Donnie answered.**

**"Mikey called you guys down so we can all have a karaoke night." Raph said.**

**"Why didn't you say so?" April turned to Mikey.**

**"I thought you would say no if I told you the truth." Mikey said embarassed.**

**"No, we wouldn't," April smiled. "It sounds like fun."**

**"Holy shell!" Raph said to himself. "Alone once again!"**

**"A karaoke night?" Casey asked.**

**"Please tell me you think it's a stupid idea!" Raph begged.**

**"Sorry, Raph. But for this time I have to say that I disagree with you." Casey said simpatheticly.**

**"Everyone hates me..." Raph backed away from Casey.**

**"Hey, your the one who blurted, 'Alright! We'll play!' " Donnie crossed his arms.**

**"Shut up." Raph glared at him.**

**"So, are we playing or what?" Casey asked.**

**"I can't believe you actually want to play!" Raph yelled.**

**"Calm down," April said. "It'll be fun!"**

**"Everyone's been saying that to me but so far I'm not having any fun, yet!" Raph yelled even louder.**

**"We haven't started, yet. That's why." Donnie explained.**

**"Master Splinter!" Raph whined.**

**"Let's get this overwith," Master Splinter started walking towards Mikey. "I want to go back to my meditating."**

**"Your litterally going to play, Master Splinter?" Raph asked.**

**Master Splinter shrugged as he walked past Raph.**

**Raph started banging his head against the wall again. "Why me? Why me? Why? Why? Why?" **

**Master Splinter walked on stage. "Ok. Let's get this overwith."**

**Mikey ran to the lyric screen. "MASTER SPLINTER'S UP FIRST!" **

**"I am--Huh?" Master Splinter started getting confused.**

**"Well, you are already on the stage." Mikey stated and turned on the screen.**

**_Who's that whisperin' in the trees  
It's two sailors and they're on leave  
Pipes and chains and swingin' hands  
Who's your daddy? yes i am  
Fat cat came to play  
Now he can't run fast enough  
You had best stay away  
When the pushers come to shove_**

**"Michalangelo? What is this?" Master Splinter stopped reading the words.**

**"Zoot Suit Riot. Just sing it." Mikey answered.**

**"Why? This is not me. This is not the kind of song I would sing. I do not even sing."**

**"Just go ahead!"**

**_Zoot suit riot  
Throw back a bottle of beer  
Zoot suit riot  
Pull a comb through your coal black hair_**

**_A whipped up jitterbuggin' brown eyed man  
A stray cat frontin' up an eight-piece band  
Cut me sammy and you'll understand  
In my veins hot music ran  
You got me in a sway  
And i want to swing you dove  
Now you sailors know  
Where your women come for love_**

**"Master Splinter, why won't you sing?" Mikey asked.**

**"I refuse. I have no clue what this is!" Master Splinter glared at him.**

**"I said it a thousand times before and I'll say it again--I told you you'd end up regreting that you said you'd play." Raph said.**

**"You never said that." Donnie stated.**

**"Shhh!"**

**_Zoot suit riot  
Throw back a bottle of beer  
Zoot suit riot  
Pull a comb through your coal black hair_**

You're in a zoot suit riot

**"There!" Mikey smiled. "Now was that so bad?"**

**"Yes, it was! Get out of the way! I am in charge of the lyric screen!" Master Splinter pushed Mikey out of the way and went behind the TV.**

**"Ok! Ok! Be gentle!" Mikey said. "Who's singing next?"**

**"I do not care. You can sing next." Master Splinter answered.**

**"Get the ear plugs out..." Raph slupped down in his seat.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Master Splinter sighed. "Are you ready, Michalangelo?"**

**"SHELL, YEAH!" Mikey yelled excitedly.**

**"Here we go, then." Master Splinter turned on the screen.**

_**It's . . .**_

_**Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!**_

_**Even though the sound of it **_

_**is something quite atrocious**_

_**If you say it loud enough you'll**_

_**always sound precocious**_

_**Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!**_

_**Um diddle diddle diddle**_

_**um diddle ay!**_

**"Let me guess...He picked this song for himself?" Raph asked.**

**"Oh, will you stop? Try to have fun? Ok?" Leo replied.**

**"Yeah, right...I'd rather fight the Shredder alone then have fun here..."**

**"Really?"**

**Raph thought what it would be like fighting the Shredder alone. "No."**

_**Because I was afraid to speak **_

_**when I was just a lad**_

_**Me father gave me nose **_

_**a tweak**_

_**and told me I was bad**_

_**But them one day I learned**_

_**a word**_

_**That saved me achin' nose**_

_**The biggest word I ever heard**_

_**And this is how it goes: Oh!**_

_**Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!**_

_**Even though the sound of it **_

_**is something quite atrocious**_

_**If you say it loud enough you'll**_

_**always sound precocious**_

_**Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!**_

_**Um diddle diddle diddle**_

_**um diddle ay!**_

**"He's such a freak..." Raph said.**

**"At least he's having fun! And trying to make everyone else have fun! The least you could do is pretend!" April whispered.**

**"Why are you yelling at me? Look at Casey!"**

**"Casey's not complaining, though. You are."**

**"He's not complaining because he's asleep!"**

**April turned around and saw Casey's head on the table snoring. "Idiot..."**

_**He traveled all around **_

_**the world**_

_**And everywhere he went**_

_**He'd use his word and all**_

_**would say**_

_**"There goes a clever gent"**_

_**When dukes and maharajas**_

_**pass the time of day with me**_

_**I say me special word and then**_

_**they ask me out to tea**_

_**Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!**_

_**Even though the sound of it **_

_**is something quite atrocious**_

_**If you say it loud enough you'll**_

_**always sound precocious**_

_**Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!**_

_**Um diddle diddle diddle**_

_**um diddle ay!**_

**"Casey...?" April started poking Casey.**

_**So when the cat had got **_

_**your tongue**_

_**There's no need for dismay**_

_**Just summon up this word**_

_**and then **_

_**You've got a lot to say**_

_**But better say it carefully or it**_

_**could change your life . . .**_

_**She's**_

_**Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!**_

_**Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!**_

_**Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!**_

_**Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!**_

**"Casey...?" April started poking Casey again.**

**"Thank you! Thank you!" Mikey started bowing.**

**"Very good, Mikey..." Raph barley clapped. "This is so boring..." Raph whispered to himself.**

**"Raph! You can go next!" Mikey hopped off the stage.**

**"What?" Raph glared at him.**

**"Come on! You never have any fun! This is your biggest chance in a lifetime!" Mikey started dragging him up on the stage.**

**"I'll take the Shredder now!" Raph turned back around to Leo.**

**Leo shook his head.**

**Donnie just laughed his head off.**

**"I'll get you next, Donnie! I swear I will!" Raph shook his fist.**

**"Master Splinter?" Mikey asked. "You can play the song now."**

**"Master Splinter...Don't." Raph glared at him.**

**"Just get it overwith like I did," Master Splinter turned the song on. "The faster you do it, the faster you'll be able to get on with whatever you want to do."**

**_Proud of your boy  
I'll make you proud of your boy  
Believe me, bad as I've been ma  
You're in for a pleasant surprise_**

I've wasted time  
I've wasted me  
So say I'm slow for my age, a late bloomer   
Okay, I agree

**"What the shell is this?" Raph asked.**

**_That I've been one rotten kid  
Some son, some pride, and some joy  
But I'll get over these lousin' up,  
Messin' up, screwin' up times_**

**"What? I never screw up!" Raph glared at Mikey. "Remind me to kill you after this..."**

**"This is hilarious!" Leo laughed and whispered to Donnie.**

**"I know! I mean, how many times a day do you hear Raph sing?" Donnie tried so hard not to laugh.**

**_You'll see ma, now comes the better part  
Someone's gonna make good  
Cross his stupid heart  
Make good and finally make you  
Proud of your boy_**

Tell me that I've been a louse and a loafer  
You won't get a fight here, no ma'am  
Say I'm a goldbrick, a goof-off, no good  
Well that couldn't be all that I am

Water flows under the bridge  
Let it pass, let it go  
There's no good reason that you should believe me  
Not yet, I know, but

**"I gotta get out of here..." Raph said under his breath.**

**_Someday and soon  
I'll make you proud of your boy  
Though I can't make myself taller,  
Or smarter or handsome or wise_**

I'll do my best what else can I do?  
Since I wasn't born perfect  
Like Dad or you  
Mom I will try to  
Try hard to make you  
Proud of your boy

**"Am I done, yet?" Raph asked.**

**"You didn't even do anything except complain." Mikey said.**

**"So? At least I got up on the stage. What else do you want?"**

**"To sing, maybe."**

**"Sorry. Ask me later."**

**"Then--"**

**"Not litterally, though."**

**"Raphael, who is going to sing next?" Master Splinter asked.**

**Raph turned around and gave Donnie and Leo an evil smile. "I was going to call Donnie up there and make him embarass himself, but I heard Leo make that comment about me, so I say Leo can go next."**

**"I'm going to kill you..." Leo got up and walked on stage.**

**"Ha. Ha." Raph sat down.**

**"Are you ready, Leonardo?" Master Splinter yawned.**

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Leo gave Raph one more glare before he started. Raph smiled and waved as a reply.**

**_Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to grey  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on_**

You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee to go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces everytime  
And I don't need no carryin' on

Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day

**"Why am I singing this? This isn't me." Leo stated.**

**"Just shut up and sing!" Raph yelled.**

**"Oh, like you did?" Leo shot back.**

**"Shut up..." Raph glared at him.**

**"We're suppose to be having fun tonight, but so far all I've seen are turtles and rats glaring at each other..." April shook head.**

**_Well you need a blue sky holiday  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on_**

You had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day

Oh... Holiday...

Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong  
And I'm not wrong

**"I like this song!" Donnie started bouncing in his seat. "It has a good beat!"**

**"I know, me too!" Mikey agreed.**

**Raph rolled his eyes. "I hope I die in my sleep tonight..."**

**_So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_**

Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day

Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day

**"Ok! Ok! I am done! I'm not singing anymore songs!" Leo walked off stage.**

**"You have to sing one more song." Mikey said.**

**"What?" Raph walked over to him.**

**"We're all doing duets after this." Mikey smiled.**

**"Really?" Donnie asked. "This is awesome!"**

**"This is stupid..." Raph banged his head on the same wall again.**

**Leo stopped him. "Will you knock it off? Either your going to give yourself a really bad headach or your going to crack your skull open!" Leo started walking Raph back to the table they were sitting at.**

**"Leo, who's next?" Donnie was already on stage.**

**"Um, I guess you can be?" Leo got confused.**

**"Thanks! Hit it, Master Splinter!" Donnie was about to start singing but then they heard a door open.**

**"Now who did you invite?" Raph asked.**

**"No one." Mikey admitted truthfully.**

**"No one?" **

**"I'm serious. And I normally don't say that."**

**"So, how can I trust you?"**

**"Anyone for a fight?" Shredder randomly asked.**

**"What are you doing here?" Leo asked.**

**"Dad and I got bored and decided to come fight you guys." Karai replied.**

**"We're kinda in the middle of something, though," Raph said. "Even thought I would rather fight, but..."**

**"You can join us!" Mikey smiled.**

**"What? Are you nuts!" Raph exclaimed.**

**"Apparently so!" Mikey grabbed Shredder's arm. "Follow me!"**

**"I can walk myself, Turtle!" Shredder broke out of Mikey's grip.**

**"Then hurry up." Mikey was already on the stage.**

**Shredder stepped up. "What am I doing?"**

**"We're having a karaoke night! Your going to play with us, ok?" Mikey asked.**

**"How old is he?" Karai asked.**

**"Five." Raph answered.**

**"I'm--What?" Shredder looked around and watched Mikey leave the stage.**

**"Wait, Mikey!" Donnie said. "I thought I could go next! I wanna sing!"**

**"You will." Mikey said.**

**"When?" Donnie sounded depressed.**

**"After Karai."**

**"Since when am I singing?" Karai asked to Leo.**

**"Who knows?" Leo answered.**

**"When's Karai singing?" Donnie asked.**

**"After Shredder sings." Mikey answered.**

**"When's Shredder singing?"**

**"Right now."**

**Donnie looked up at Shredder and handed him the microphone. "Ok." Donnie still sounded depressed, but sat down at the table next to Mikey.**

**"Seriously," Leo leaned over to Raph. "Who's the oldest? Mikey or Donnie?"**

**"Mikey, but Donnie is acting like the youngest, now can you let me pay attention?" Raph replied quickly.**

**"You want to listen to Shredder sing?"**

**"This is the only time that I'll be able to see my enemy make a fool of himself. I'm not missing a single second of it."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**"Ok, Shredder, are you ready or not?" Master Splinter asked.**

**"Wait a minute--I don't even want to do this!" Shredder protested.**

**"Welcome to my world..." Raph commented under his breath.**

**"Just go ahead a do it, Dad." Karai said.**

**"You better not laugh at me!" Shredder waved his finger at her.**

**"Yeah, yeah, whatever..."**

**Master Splinter turned on the screen. "And...Go."**

**_I used to think maybe you love me, now baby I'm sure  
And I just cant wait till the day, when you knock on my door  
Now every time I go for the mail box, gotta hold myself down  
'cos I just cant wait till you write me, you're coming around_**

**"What the...?" Shredder stared at the screen puzzled.**

**_I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
And don't it feel good  
And don't it feel good_**

**"Come on, Shredder! Sing!" Mikey laughed.**

**"Shut up or I'll kill you!" Shredder snapped back.**

**_I used to think maybe you love me, I know that it's true  
I don't wanna spend my whole life just waiting for you  
I don't want you back for the weekend, not back for a day  
Baby I just want you back and I want you to stay_**

**_I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
And don't it feel good  
And don't it feel good_**

**_I feel alive, I feel a love, I feel a love that's real  
I feel alive, I feel a love, I feel a love that's real_**

**"This is so embarassing..." Shredder shook his head.**

**_I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
And don't it feel good  
And don't it feel good_**

**_I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
And don't it feel good  
And don't it feel good_**

**_I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
And don't it feel good  
And don't it feel good_**

**"Ok, Karai. Let's go. Hurry up. Shredder, get off of the stage." Master Splinter said.**

**"Why are you rushing us?" Mikey asked.**

**"I want to go meditate! But you came bardging into my room yelling that you wanted a karaoke night!" Master Splinter yelled as a reply.**

**"Great job, Dad," Karai laughed as she passed Shredder leaving the stage. "You really sang loudly and clearly."**

**"Shut up," Shredder sat down. "After this, Karai, we're leaving!"**

**"What! Why!" Mikey asked.**

**"Why do you want them to stay?" Leo asked.**

**"Because we all have to pair up after all this! We have to do duets!" Mikey said.**

**"But we weren't even apart of this in the beginning!" Shredder replied.**

_**How the universe began**_

_**What the future holds**_

_**Why do fools fall in love**_

_**What happens to our souls**_

_**Clues to lifes mysteries**_

_**Are what we hope to find**_

_**All ways reachin' for a reason**_

_**Search' for a sign**_

_**To know the unknown**_

_**(It doesn't mean that much to me)**_

_**To know the unknown**_

_**(Some secrets are just meant to be)**_

_**Don't want all the answers**_

_**'Cause one thing is true**_

_**As long as my heart beats**_

_**I'll always love you**_

_**So I don't need to know**_

_**The unknown**_

**"She's all ready singing..." Shredder said.**

**"Yeah, so be quiet." Leo said.**

**"Who made you boss?" Mkey asked.**

**"Shut up!" Raph whispered.**

**"And who made you boss, as well?" Shredder asked.**

**"Yeah!" Mikey agreed.**

**"Shut up before I kill you both with my bare hands." April growled.**

**Shredder and Mikey swaped worried glances at each other and slupped down in their seats.**

_**Is there life on other planets**_

_**Why there's magic in a kiss**_

_**What do dreams really mean**_

_**Who hears us when we wish**_

_**Everybody's wondering**_

_**Tryin' to understand**_

_**But all the revelations**_

_**Are like castles in the sand**_

_**To know the unknown**_

_**(It doesn't mean that much to me)**_

_**To know the unknown**_

_**(Some secrets are just meant to be)**_

_**I don't need all the answers**_

_**'Cause one thing is true**_

_**As long as the earth turns**_

_**I'll always love you**_

_**To know the unknown**_

_**(It doesn't mean that much to me)**_

_**To know the unknown**_

_**(Some secrets are just meant to be)**_

_**I don't need all the answers**_

_**'Cause one thing is true**_

_**As long as the earth turns**_

_**I'll always love you**_

**"She is really good..." Casey said.**

**"Oh, so, now your awake?" April asked annoyed.**

**"Oops."**

_**You don't have to tell me**_

_**Just why you went away**_

_**Now that you've come back**_

_**There's nothing more to say**_

_**All I really need to know**_

_**Is that you're here to stay**_

_**To know the unknown**_

_**(It doesn't mean that much to me)**_

_**To know the unknown**_

_**(Some secrets are just meant to be)**_

_**Don't need all the answers**_

_**'Cause one thing is true**_

_**As long as my heart beats**_

_**I'll always love you**_

_**To know the unknown**_

_**(It doesn't mean that much to me)**_

_**To know the unknown**_

_**(Some secrets are just meant to be)**_

_**I don't want all the answers**_

_**'Cause one thing is true**_

_**As long as the earth turns**_

_**I'll always love you**_

_**So I don't need to know**_

_**The unknown**_

**"That was great..." Leo smiled at Karai as she passed him.**

**"Thanks." She replied.**

**Leo just kept staring at her with a lovely gaze.**

**Raph noticed and smaked himself in the head. "Oh, great!"**

**"Is it my turn, yet?" Donnie asked.**

**"Yes, Donatello. It is finally your turn. Go ahead." Master Splinter answered.**

**"HIT IT!" Donnie yelled.**

**"I thought he didn't really want to do this?" Raph asked.**

**Leo shrugged, still staring at Karai.**

**"Forget it..." Raph shook his head.**

**_Harry Truman, Doris Day, Red China, Johnny Ray  
South Pacific, Walter Winchell, Joe DiMaggio_**

Joe McCarthy, Richard Nixon, Studebaker, Television  
North Korea, South Korea, Marilyn Monroe 

Rosenbergs, H Bomb, Sugar Ray, Panmunjom  
Brando, The King And I, and The Catcher In The Rye

Eisenhower, Vaccine, England's got a new queen  
Maciano, Liberace, Santayana goodbye 

We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it

**"Of course this is a history song..." Casey said to April.**

**"I thought he would have a song about physics, but history works well, too." April replied.**

**_Joseph Stalin, Malenkov, Nasser and Prokofiev  
Rockefeller, Campanella, Communist Bloc_**

Roy Cohn, Juan Peron, Toscanini, Dancron  
Dien Bien Phu Falls, Rock Around the Clock

Einstein, James Dean, Brooklyn's got a winning team  
Davy Crockett, Peter Pan, Elvis Presley, Disneyland

Bardot, Budapest, Alabama, Khrushchev  
Princess Grace, Peyton Place, Trouble in the Suez

We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it

**_Little Rock, Pasternak, Mickey Mantle, Kerouac  
Sputnik, Chou En-Lai, Bridge On The River Kwai_**

Lebanon, Charles de Gaulle, California baseball  
Starkwether, Homicide, Children of Thalidomide

Buddy Holly, Ben Hur, Space Monkey, Mafia  
Hula Hoops, Castro, Edsel is a no-go

U2, Syngman Rhee, payola and Kennedy  
Chubby Checker, Psycho, Belgians in the Congo

We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it

Hemingway, Eichman, Stranger in a Strange Land  
Dylan, Berlin, Bay of Pigs invasion

Lawrence of Arabia, British Beatlemania  
Ole Miss, John Glenn, Liston beats Patterson

Pope Paul, Malcolm X, British Politician sex  
J.F.K. blown away, what else do I have to say

We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it

**"Look at him up there. He's pertending his bostaff is a guitar. What a geek!" Raph stated.**

**_Birth control, Ho Chi Minh, Richard Nixon back again  
Moonshot, Woodstock, Watergate, punk rock_**

Begin, Reagan, Palestine, Terror on the airline  
Ayatollah's in Iran, Russians in Afghanistan 

Wheel of Fortune, Sally Ride, heavy metal, suicide  
Foreign debts, homeless Vets, AIDS, Crack, Bernie Goetz

Hypodermics on the shores, China's under martial law  
Rock and Roller cola wars, I can't take it anymore

We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning since the world's been turning.  
We didn't start the fire  
But when we are gone  
It will still burn on, and on, and on, and on...

**"At least he's having fun,' Leo said. "Unlike someone else I know..."**

**Raph turned around. "Yeah, Shredder! Start having fun!"**

**"What?" Shredder asked.**

**"Not him, you! Idiot..." Leo said.**

**_We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it_**

We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it

We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire...

**"MAN! THAT FELT GOOD!" Donnie screamed.**

**"I never thought that I would hear Donnie say that..." Raph said.**

**"Oh my God, Raph!" Leo glared at him.**

**Donnie could hardly breath. "I guess...April could go...Next...If she wants..."**

**"April? Would you like to go? Or do you want Casey to go before you?" Master Splinter asked.**

**"I want to listen to Casey first." April replied.**

**"Alright. Casey, could you come up, please?" Master Splinter called.**

**"What? Me? I'm next?" Casey asked.**

**"Yes! Go!" April pushed out of his seat and onto the stage.**

**"Why don't you want to go?" Donnie asked.**

**"If I had to go, you have to go, too! Your not getting out of this! And if you are--Tell me how." Raph begged.**

**"I just want to hear Casey before I go." April answered.**

**"I know, but why?" Donnie repeated.**

**"I don't know. I just do." April answered again.**

**"Ok, what am I doing?" Casey asked.**

**"He just woke up, didn't he?" Raph asked.**

**"He woke up when Karai was singing." April replied.**

**"I was talking when Karai was singing!" Mikey smiled.**

**"Yay?" April didn't know how to respond to that.**

**"Is he going to sing, or what?" Leo asked.**

**"Hold on. I have to find the right song..." Master Splinter got out a random song and put it int he screen.**

**"Ok, Casey," Raph yelled up to him. "You better have a good singing voice!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Casey walked on stage. "I have to warn you--I'm not very good..."**

**"Your probably better than Mikey, just go ahead." Leo replied.**

**Raph yelled up to the stage. "This is no way that your going to get out of this when I had to sing as well!"**

**"Alright, alright, fine...I'll sing. But like I said, I'm not very good at singing."**

**"And like said," Leo repeated. "Your probably better than Mikey and I'll just add this in--You'll probably be better than Raph, too, so just try it."**

**"You will be fine." Master Splinter turned on the screen.**

**_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_**

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

**Raph blocked his ears. "Yeah, he's right! He is horrible!"**

**"Shh!" Leo glared at him.**

**_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_**

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

**"For once, I agree with Raph and Casey. He does stink." Mikey whispered to Donnie.**

**_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_**

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

**"Don't you think he's bad?" Donnie turned to April.**

**April just stared at Casey.**

**"April?" Donnie asked again. "Are you really that in love with him? Hello?"**

**_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_**

Yeah  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain

**"April!" Donnie waved his hand in front of her face.**

**April took cotton balls out of her ears. "Are you talking to me?"**

_**Try so hard to say goodbye**_

**Casey took a deep breath then started yelling at everyone. "I'm not deaf! Even though I may seem like it because I was singing, I can still hear you guys complaining about how bad I am!" Casey glared at everyone and they sank down in their seats. "April, you can go next.**

**April walked on stage. "Ok, Master Splinter. Let's get this overwith..."**

**Master Splinter smield at her and turned on the screen.**

**"What?" April asked.**

**"Nothing. Go ahead." Master Splinter said.**

**"What?" April glared at him firmly.**

**"Nothing, I just changed the lyrics around a little bit in this song. No big deal," Master Splinter started the song over again because April never sang. "Go ahead."**

_**He wanders off, he's just lost without me**_

_**Doesn't matter what I have say**_

_**I try to give advice, I tell him twice**_

_**He won't listen**_

_**Gotta do it his own way**_

_**He drives me crazy**_

_**All of the time**_

_**He drives me crazy**_

_**He drives me out of my mind**_

_**So why do I worry 'bout him**_

_**Why do I care**_

_**I don't know why I let it faze me**_

_**But he drives me crazy**_

**"Why do I get the feeling that this is about Casey?" Raph whispered to Donnie.**

**"I don't know, but I have the same feeling." Donnie replied.**

**"I'm still not deaf!" Casey glared at them.**

_**He's here and there, everywhere**_

_**Just looking**_

_**Always finding something new**_

_**I know he's kinda strange**_

_**He'll never change**_

_**Oh tell me, what's a girl supposed to do?**_

_**He drives me crazy**_

_**All of the time**_

_**He drives me crazy**_

_**He drives me out of my mind**_

_**So why do I worry 'bout him**_

_**Why do I care**_

_**I don't know why I let it faze me**_

_**But he drives me crazy**_

**"Is this about Casey?" Leo asked.**

**"That's what we were just discussing." Raph answered.**

**"I can still hear you!" Casey glared more at them.**

_**Just go off, in your own direction**_

_**And see if anybody cares**_

_**Just don't come running back to me, Casey Jones**_

_**He'll be wishing he had listened then!**_

_**Cus I told him time and time again**_

**"HEY!" Casey yelled.**

**Master Splinter started laughing.**

**"I knew it! It is about him!" Raph smiled.**

**"That explains what Master Splinter changed in the song and why he's laughing." Leo stated.**

**"Who's Casey?" Karai asked.**

**"Me!" Casey yelled.**

_**He drives me crazy**_

_**All of the time**_

_**He drives me crazy**_

_**He drives me out of my mind**_

_**So why do I worry 'bout him**_

_**Why do I care**_

_**I don't know why I let it faze me**_

_**He drives me crazy**_

_**All of the time**_

_**He drives me crazy**_

_**He drives me out of my mind**_

_**So why do I worry 'bout him**_

_**Why do I care**_

_**I don't know why I let it faze me**_

_**But he drives me crazy**_

**"Ok, April. This is enough. You can go sit down now." Master Splinter was still laughing.**

**"That was mean!" Casey said as April sat down.**

**"I didn't know he changed the name!" April defended herself.**

**"She did not know," Master Splinter defended her as well. "I just changed the name for the fun of it. Besides, the name was Ash Ketchum...I do not know who that it...It is someone from Pokemon, or so it says on the cover of the CD. His friend is supposed to be singing it. Rain, I think her name is." Master Splinter stared at the cover of the Pokemon CD.**

**"Misty, Master Splinter. Her name is Misty." Mikey shook his head.**

**"Close enough. So, is that it? Are we done?" Master Splinter asked.**

**"Nope!" Mikey sprung out of his seat. "We still have to do duets and if I counted right, we have an odd number of people. That means Master Splinter doesn't get to do a duet."**

**"Thank God..." Master Splinter let out a sigh of relief.**

**"So..." Mikey pushed him on the stage again. "It's only fair that he sings two solos, right?"**

**"Um, no." Master Splinter started walking off the stage.**

**Leo and Raph started pushing him on the stage again. "Come on, it is only fair, right?" Raph asked with a smile.**

**Master Splinter listened and shook his head while going up on stage again. "I do not know where I went wrong in raising these boys..."**

**"Ready, Master Splinter?" Mikey asked.**

**"No." Master Splinter answered.**

**"Go!"**

**_Im a barbie girl in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, its fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_**

_**Come on, barbie, lets go party**_

**"Uh, oh." Master Splinter stared at the screen.**

**_Im a barbie girl in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, its fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_**

**"MICHALANGELO!" Master Splinter screamed.**

**"Come on, Master Splinter!" Mikey laughed. "Let the female personality come on and play!"**

**"This is so wrong..." Leo shook his head.**

**Raph, Casey and Donnie laughed franticly.**

**Shredder, Karai, and April exchanged worried glances trying not to laugh.**

**"I am only going to have three sons in the morning..." Master Splinter growled to himself.**

**_Im a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, take your time, Im your dollie  
Youre my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky_**

You can touch, you can play  
You can say Im always yours, oooh whoa

**"Ok, now that's wrong!" Leo said.**

**_Im a barbie girl in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, its fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_**

Come on, barbie, lets go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, barbie, lets go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, barbie, lets go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, barbie, lets go party, oooh, oooh

**Master Splinter wouldn't sing.**

**"Oh, come on, Master Splinter! Have some fun!" Mikey yelled.**

**"I refuse."**

**_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, lets go party_**

You can touch, you can play  
You can say Im always yours  
You can touch, you can play  
You can say Im always yours

Come on, barbie, lets go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, barbie, lets go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, barbie, lets go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, barbie, lets go party, oooh, oooh

**"Don't worry, I'll sing with you!" Mikey jumped on stage. "So you'll only feel like a half an idiot!" Mikey started singing.**

**_Im a barbie girl in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, its fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_**

**"No," Master Splinter watched Mikey jump all over the place. "I still feel like an idiot...And embarrassed that my son is singing Barbie Girl..."**

**_Im a barbie girl in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, its fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_**

Come on, barbie, lets go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, barbie, lets go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, barbie, lets go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, barbie, lets go party, oooh, oooh

**"AND WE'RE DONE! YAY!" Mikey shouted and jumped up and down.**

**Master Splinter walked past Raph. "I blame you for this whole thing."**

**"Ok, next is duets! April, Casey! Gert up there!" Mikey pushed them up.**

**April and Casey stared at each other. "Oh, boy..."**

**To Be Continued...**

**Ann: Yes, I have to admit that that's kind of a stupid ending, but I couldn't really make any other ending work out. Anyway, a sequal will be up soon with all the duets. Hope you liked it! R&R please! Byez for now!**


	5. Songs And Credit

**Songs/Credit**

**Leo--Bad Day By: Daniel Powter**

**Mikey--Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious By: Disney's Mary Poppins**

**Donny--We Didn't Start The Fire By: Billy Joel**

**Raph--Proud Of Your Boy By: Clay Aiken**

**Master Splinter-- Zoot Zuit Riot By: Cherry Poppin' Daddies **

**Master Splinter-- Barbie Girl By: Aqua**

**April--He Drives Me Crazy By: Pokemon**

**Casey--She Will Be Loved By: Maroon 5**

**Shredder--Walking On Sunshine By: Aly&AJ (Their version. I don't know who actually wrote the song.)**

**Karai--To Know The Unknown By: Innosense**


End file.
